


Don't Jump!

by JackAyward



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackAyward/pseuds/JackAyward
Summary: Peter was going back home from work, when he saw a small guy about to jump from the bridge. Or: Peter helps a homeless Steve to get back on his feet.





	

Peter was walking home fast. The cold night air hitting his face made him pull his scarf around his mouth and chin. He had been working late, again. He was a photographer for the Daily Bugle. Did he like to be a photographer? Yes! Definitely. Did he like to work for Daily Bugle, therefore for J. J. Jameson. Not at all.

 

He was photographing a crime scene while Ben, the journalist, interrogated the cops. It took more time than he thought. Ben gave him a ride leaving him near his house. More like his shitty apartment in Brooklyn. He asked Ben to stop before the bridge. He said he wanted to walk and think a little, but he wanted to do the opposite.

 

Peter put a loud music on his phone and walked trying not to think about the fact he was nowhere near where he wanted to be in life. The fact that he hated his job and his boss. And the fact that he felt lonely.

 

Peter was an alpha. But by fate irony he wasn’t big and broad. He was skinny and small for an alpha. He hadn’t a good love life. He had no love life, his sex life... that wasn’t good. Aunt May always said he would found a nice omega and everything would make sense. But he didn’t think an omega would want a small, skinny, poor alpha. Gosh...how would he take care of his omega?

 

He kept walking distracting by the relentless guitars blasting inside his head, when he saw it. The vision that would change his life forever.

 

A small frame wearing a big worn out black coat was on the edge of the bridge ready to jump.

 

“Holy shit!” Peter cursed. The guy didn’t seem to hear. Peter walked slowly towards him, The guy closed his eyes and Peter thought he was gonna jump on that moment. “Hey?” He said louder, but gently. The small guy opened his eyes and looked at Peter scared. He had the most blue eyes Peter had ever seen. The wind waved his blond hair and he was shaking. God, it was almost snowing and he was wearing only one coat, that looked like it was made from a homeless guy blanked. “That’s a weird spot to appreciate the view…” Peter said smiling gently.

 

“Back off!!” He said. His voice was deeper than Peter thought it would be, but he sounded uncertain and afraid.

 

“Okay…” Peter said stopping and raising his hands. “How about you climb down, uh?”

 

“Leave me alone!!” The guy yelled and started to look down.

 

‘Shit, he is really gonna jump!’

 

“What is your name?” Peter asked. Maybe if he forged some type of connection with the little guy he would be able to convince him to climb down. But he didn’t answer. “Hey c’mon, you don’t wanna do this!”

 

“You don’t know me!” He cried. “You know nothing about me!!”

 

“No one wants to die.” Peter said taking a step closer without the guy realize. “Not entirely...you might think that you have no way out now, but you do! This is not the end”

 

The guy looked at him again, his blue eyes red from crying. His cheeks and nose equally red from the cold. At that moment, Peter wanted to hug him. He was analyzing Peter, wondering if what he said was true. But that moment went away when a truck passed on the street making the small guy lose balance.

 

“No!!!” Peter yelled and jumped to catch him. He was too far though. He went to the edge to see if he had fallen just to find him holding on the concrete. “Fuck!!” Peter yelled and started to pull the guy back. Thank god he was little.

 

Peter pulled him so desperately that both of them fell on the ground when Peter managed to bring him back to safety.

 

“Holy shit!” He cursed again. “That was close.” Peter looked at the guy on top of him. He was young and even scrawny than himself. His eyes seemed even bluer up close. “Are you, okay?” He asked cupping his cheek.

 

He didn’t answer again. After that little moment they both seemed to realize what people realized after meeting other people. He was an omega. Peter caught his scent underneath the strong smell of beer, sweat and smoke coming from his coat. He seemed to had caught Peter’s alpha scent as well. He got up quickly and start running away back to the city.

 

“Wait!!!” Peter yelled after him, but he didn’t even look back. “What the hell…” Peter whispered to himself watching the little guy run.

 

\--

 

“He just ran?” Gwen asked for the third time.

 

“Yeah!!” He said thoughtfully.

 

“That's crazy.” She said.

 

They were having lunch in a cheap place near campus. Besides working for the devil on earth J.J. Jameson, Peter also was studying engineering. His schedule was crazy, but he got by.

 

“Do you...do you think he did it?” Gwen asked getting serious. “After…”

 

“I don't think so.” Peter said. “He looked completely scared when he fell…I don't think he would try again...I don't even think he wanted to die.”

 

“Wow…” Gwen said ignoring her salad. “I guess we will have to stop thinking about this and star think about physics...we are gonna be late.”

 

“Yeah…” Peter agreed, but couldn't stop seeing the little blond omega on his thoughts. He would think about him at college, at work - earning him a whole minute of screams from his boss - and definitely when he was at home.

 

A week passed since the incident, Peter was walking around the park before going to his dead end job when he saw a small frame sitting on a bench hugging its sides trying to protect itself from the cold.

 

He walked slowly towards it, trying to see of it was the same person. Peter saw the same blond hair waving on the cold wind and was sure.

 

He was about to approach the guy, but he made quick detour. Peter bought two simple hot dogs and sat quietly on the other end of the bench.

 

“Hey there?” He said when the guy looked at him startled. “I happen to have a spare hot dog...are you hungry?”

 

The guy looked at the snack and then back to Peter. He looked younger than Peter thought. He also looked hungry!

 

He nodded quietly.

 

“Do you want it?” Peter asked with a little smile.

 

He nodded again. All confirming Peter's suspects. He was homeless. Or live in a very bad situation.

 

“You just have to give me something in return…” Peter said and the guy frowned deeply. “Shit!” Peter cursed at his poor choice of words. “Not...uh... I was just going to ask your name.”

 

The guy kept frowning.

 

“I'm Peter.” He said offering the hot dog.

 

The guy grabbed and started to eat. “I'm Grant…” he said with his mouth full after Peter thought he wasn't gonna answer.

 

“Nice to meet you Grant…” Peter said smiling, but Grant was looking at the ground. He finished eating quickly and Peter realized he wanted to leave.

 

“Do you want another one?” he asked trying to make the guy stay a little longer. Fuck he was gonna get late at work.

 

Grant just stare at him for a moment, trying to identify Peter's intentions.

 

“No, thanks!” Grant said and started to leave.

 

“Hey! Wait!’” Peter said getting up. “Do you need help?” He asked and Grant just stared At him again. “Do you have a place to stay?”

 

“It's not of your business!!” He said and started to leave again.

 

Peter wasn't gonna get anything from him.

 

“Hey Grant?” Peter called when the boy was a little far away. “I come here every day on my way to work...uh...if you ever want a hot dog.” Peter said and smiled again.

 

Grant just walked away.

 

'Shit!! Jameson is gonna eat my soul!’

 

\--

 

Peter lied.

 

He didn't go to the park every day on his way to work. In fact, it made his way longer than usual, but he started to go to the park every day expecting to see Grant.

 

It took the boy three days to appear again.

 

“Hey there!” Peter said smiling. “How are you?”

 

Grant just nodded.

 

“I'm gonna grab us some hot dogs.” Peter said getting up. “I didn't get it earlier because it would go cold...do you wanna come?”

 

“Yeah…” the boy said weakly.

 

They stood on the line awkwardly silent. Peter noticed that Grant was wearing the exact same clothes. He also was limping a little.

 

“This is not charity, kid! Get out!!!” The owner yelled at Grant.

 

“I'm paying!!!” Peter said glaring at the guy. “Don't bother! Me and my friend are gonna go to the other one... let's go Grant!”

 

Peter said and started to walk.

 

“I'm gonna sit.” Grant said when they were approaching the next stand. Peter was about to protest, but ended up letting him go.

 

“God, I'm starving!” Peter said biting his hot dog. “Humm...this is better than the one from that asshole, right?”

 

“Yeah…” Grant agreed eating his hot dog quickly.

 

“Do you have somewhere to go?” Peter asked referring to the boy's hurry. He didn't answer, but started to eat slowly.

 

“I work over there…” Peter said pointing at the bugle building far from them. “What do you do...for living.”

 

“I'm homeless, okay? You don't have to pretend not to know…” Grant said annoyed.

 

Peter sighed.

 

“There're some places that...uh...take people in…” Peter started to say.

 

“And they are all full of shit!!!” Grant said. “You just grab a bunch of crazy people from the street and lock them inside a room...no thanks.”

 

“It's just... it's really cold this time of the year.”

 

“No shit!” Grant said rolling his eyes. “I hadn't notice.”

 

“I'm sorry…” Peter said awkwardly. “Do you have someone...I could help you find it, I actually work on a newspaper, journalists are good on those type of things.”

 

“Thanks for the hot dog.” Grant interrupted him and went away.

 

“See you tomorrow?” Peter asked, but Grant didn't answer.

 

When he was at his apartment later, he drank a cup of tea looking out of the window, thinking of how Grant was holding up. It was really cold and the streets were quite dangerous for a small omega like him. Shit! Peter wanted to do more than just pay him some hot dogs…

 

\--

 

On the next day Peter was happy to see that Grant was already sitting on the usual bench. “Hi Grant!” Peter had brought some of his Jackets and a pair of gloves for the little guy. “I brought you some stuff, you know...to help.”

 

Grant look at the clothes frowning.

 

“It's not a big deal.” Peter said. “It's okay if you don't want it…”

 

“Thank you.” Grant said analyzing one jacket still frowning.

 

“You're welcome.”

 

“Do you want to have some coffee?” Peter asked. “It's cold out here…”

 

“The hot dog is fine…” Grant said looking down.

 

“Sure…” Peter said uncertain.

 

The boy ate silently as quickly as he could and went away. That was consuming Peter, he couldn't help feeling a little protective about the little omega. He wished he could do more to help him.

 

“You saved his life…” Gwen said the other day when he was telling her about their little encounters.

 

“ I know... But he needs help.” Peter said. “He is young and fragile. I can't imagine how hard it must be. I mean he was considering take his own life!”

 

“I know… but there's not much you could do, if he doesn't let you.” Gwen said and started to search something inside her purse. “Here... give him this the next time you see him.” She said putting a little bottle on the table they were having lunch.

 

“Oh…” Peter said reading. 'Omega suppressants’ on the little bottle.

 

“That is definitely gonna help him!”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Peter hadn't even thought about that...poor Grant.

 

Peter went to the park and found Grant sitting, his back was arched. Looking from behind him it looked like Grant was sleeping.

 

“Hey Grant... holly shit!!!” Peter cursed when he saw Grant swallowed purple eye and split lip. “What happened to you?”

 

“No big deal…” Grant said looking down.

 

“No big deal...you have to go to the hospital!!”

 

“No way!” Grant said.

 

“C'mon... I'll go with you.”

 

“I'm not gonna go anywhere!” Grant said angrily. “You can't make me!!”

 

Peter sighed.

 

“If you're not gonna buy the hot dog just tell me and I'll be on my way.” He said and coughed a little. He was in a bad shape.

 

“You can come to my place…”

 

Grant snorted.

 

“I could clean those…”

 

“And rape me after! Thanks, but no thanks!!”

 

“What!?!” Peter said surprised. “I would never do that.”

 

Grant got up and started to go away.

 

“Hey stop!!” Peter said and tried to stop the omega.

 

“Stay away from me!!” Grant said and jerked away when Peter touched his arm. He immediately held his side after the movement. He probably had hurt his ribs.

 

“Listen!” Peter said more severe. “You know where I work! If you manage to believe that all I want to do is help, you can pass by...I usually get out at seven, but I'm gonna find a way to get out early today.”

 

Grant just went away.

 

All Peter could think at his work was Grant's hurt face.

 

'...And rape after. Thanks, but no thanks!!’

 

'Is that why he was hurt?’

 

That thought made his blood boil.

 

He managed to get out earlier, giving an excuse and listening to his boss scream for a while. He got down on the elevator nervously. Peter hoped Grant has changed his mind. He got out on the busy street and started to look for the small boy. But he was nowhere to be found.

 

He was considering wait for a bit when someone talked next to him. “That help is still on?”

 

It was grant.

 

“Oh, thank God!” Peter said relieved.

 

“That douchebag didn't let me wait here.” Grant said pointing to the door man.

 

“Asshole.” Peter muttered. “Let's get a cab.” Peter said and repressed the will of put his arm around Grant's shoulders. The boy didn't react well the last time Peter tried to touch him.

 

They got inside a cab and Grant sit as far from Peter as he could. He was silent the whole ride. Peter looked at Grant and at the price from the ride all the way from Brooklyn.

 

“Hey man. Help me out here….my friend is hurt.” Peter said when he was five dollars down from what he was supposed to pay for the ride. Grant was watching everything from the sidewalk.

 

“Listen asshole.” Grant said surprising Peter. This is more than that ride on this old and smelly car is worth it!!! Take it and beat it!!”

 

“Calm down…” Peter said while the guy cursed in another language.

 

“Hummm wait a minute.” Peter said and started to search for money inside his backpack. “Fuck yeah ten bucks!!” He said and gave it to the guy.

 

“Thanks, he managed to say after he got the change.”

 

“You wouldn't survive a day on the streets.” Grant said and Peter smiled.

 

“Let's go.”

 

Grant climbed the stairs with some difficulty. Peter offer help, but he didn't want it.

 

“Welcome to my amazing apartment.” Peter said open the door for Grant.

 

It was small, had a crap furniture, the shower had almost no pressure and the neighbors were too loud.

 

“It's crappy...I know.”

 

“It's better than where I live.”

 

Peter smiled nervously.

 

“Sit down.” Peter said and Grant sat on the couch. He went to the bathroom and got a First aid kit. “Let's take a look at this.” He said kneeling in front of Grant.

 

The boy seemed a little nervous with the proximity at first, but soon he was relaxed. Peter cleaned the wound in his brown and gave him an ice pack for his eye.

 

“I noticed you hurt your ribs...uh...do you want to lift your shirt so I can take a look?”

 

Grant frozen for a moment.

 

He lifted his shirt and Peter saw a big purple bruise on his side. He touched gently while Grant frowned in pain.

 

“Good news is...I don't think it's broken.” He said smiling. “I'm gonna get you some Advil.” He said after he finished patch him up.

 

He went back with the medicine and with a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for both of them.

 

“You are still a minor, aren't you?” Peter asked after they started eating. “That's why you didn't want to go to the hospital…”

 

Grant didn't say anything.

 

“How old are you?” Peter asked.

 

“Seventeen.” Grant said quietly. “I'm gonna turn eighteen in July.” He added quickly.

 

“You know...my best friend's father is a cop.” Peter started and sensed Grant become nervous. “He might be able to help you find a…”

 

“A foster family?” Grant interrupted him angrily. “No, thanks.”

 

“It might be better than where you are living now.”

 

“It might be worse.” He muttered.

 

“Grant…”

 

“Let it go!”

 

Peter sighed and stared at the TV. He had given Grant the remote and the guy settle for a rerun of Friends.

 

“I just turned 21, by the way.” He said. “Finishing college.”

 

Grant looked at him surprised. “Aren't a little young to be finishing college?”

 

“I skipped a few years.”

 

“Cool.” Grant said and went back staring at the TV.

 

“I'm gonna get the bed settle for you.” Peter said and get up.

 

“No! I am fine on the couch.”

 

“You'll better on the bed.”

 

“The couch is fine.”

 

“It’s no big deal.” Peter insisted.

 

“Please.” Grant said surprising Peter.

 

‘It would be easy to get out if he was sleeping on the couch.’ Peter thought. 'He still doesn't trust me... I can't blame him.'

 

“Okay…” Peter gave Grant a blanket and Pillow after covering the old couch with a sheet. “Are you okay?”

 

Grant nodded. Peter tried not to think about how cute he was, wearing his clothes, ready to sleep.

 

“Comfy?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Cool.” Peter said. “I'm gonna be in the bedroom, if you need anything.”

 

Grant just nodded again.

 

“Shit, I almost forgot.” Peter said and went to his bedroom, where his backpack was. “Here…” he said handling the small bottle Gwen gave him. Grant looked at it surprised. “It will be helpful.”

 

“Thank you” Grant said seriously.

 

“You're welcome.” Peter said.

 

“It's Steve.” Grant said when Peter was going to his room. “My real name... it's Steve.”

 

“Oh…” Peter said surprised. “Nice to meet you Steve.”

 

“Nice to meet you Peter.”

 

\--

 

Peter woke on the next day to the disappointment with the discovery Steve had already left. He at least had left a 'Thank You' note on his fridge. That only left Peter even more worried.

 

“Did you, what?” Gwen asked shocked after their first class. Peter always arrived late so they couldn't talk about before class.

 

“He was hurt Gwen…” Peter explained. “Someone beat him up”

 

“Oh my god!” Gwen said. “Peter, you should have brought him to the station. My dad…”

 

“He didn't want it!” Peter said. “He is seventeen Gwen…”

 

“Shit…” the girl cursed. “Poor thing...are going to meet him at the park today?”

 

“Yeah!” Peter confirmed. He was anxious about it.

 

It turned out Steve didn't show up. He didn't show up for days actually and Peter was getting crazy.

 

“Something happened to him!”

 

“Calm down Pete!” Gwen said. “Maybe…” she started, but she couldn't find an excuse.

 

He couldn't do anything, he didn't even know his last name! The powerlessness was killing him. He was small, but he was still an alpha, he hated not be able to control things. There was nothing about Steve he could control.

 

After a week going to the park and not finding him. Steve finally showed up. The bruise on his eye was fading. Peter was glad to see he was fine and wearing his clothes.

 

“Oh! Thank god!!” Peter couldn't help saying. “Are you okay?!?”

 

Steve nodded frowning at the alpha's reaction.

 

“Fuck, I was worried sick!” Peter said running his hand through his hair.

 

“Calm down.” Steve said indifferently.

 

“Calm down?!” Peter said. “I thought something bad had happened to you. Someone just had beat the crap out of you...not even mention the first time I met you, you were about…”

 

Steve flinched. “I'm sorry” he said quietly.

 

Peter sighed. “It's okay... I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking to you like that.” He said and couldn't help putting his hand on Steve's shoulder. For the first time the boy didn't avoid the contact. “I was just worried.”

 

Steve just looked at him with puppy eyes and that was killing Peter. “Are you okay?” The boy just nodded. “Let’s get some hot dogs.”

 

“You know... you could spend some time at my place…” Peter said while they were eating. Steve was on his second hot dog, and Peter noticed that he was more comfortable around him. Steve looked at him surprised. “Until you get back on your feet... I mean, it's hard to get a job with no address. When you find something, you could help out with the rent or move out…”

 

“Are asking me to move in with you?” Steve asked surprised.

 

“Uh...no...I mean, yeah.” Peter stuttered. “Now that you know that I'm not a rapist.” He said laughing a little.

 

“I'm sorry.” He said when Steve didn't laugh. “That was ridiculous... I'm sorry. I should warn you that have a bad sense of humor.”

 

Steve didn’t say anything.

 

“You can take some time to think if you want.” Peter said and Steve nodded. “Well...I have to go to work...if you want, you can meet me after and we can take the train together.”

 

He went work and spent the whole time hoping Steve would accept his offer. He couldn't get out earlier. J.J was insane like he was usually on Friday when they had to finish the weekend issue.

 

He got out of the building and Steve was there waiting for him on the other side of the street. He was immediately happy. Just the thought that he finally was gonna take the boy out of the cold made him joyful.

 

“Hey there!” He said with a broad smile. “Can I call you, roomie?”

 

“No…” Steve said seriously. “That's lame…” he smiled a little. It was beautiful. Peter wanted to know how his laugh was. “I'm accepting your offer. Only until I figure stuff out... don't worry!”

 

“You don't worry!” Peter said. “You can take your time.”

 

Steve nodded and Peter noticed the relief coming from him.

 

“Let's go.”

 

\--

 

“Are you sure of that?” Gwen asked him on the phone.

 

“Yeah...of course.” Peter said. “He is out of the streets Gwen. That's great.”

 

“Yeah...it is!” She said. “But you barely get by on your own, let alone with someone else.”

 

“Don't worry.” Peter said awkwardly. He already owed his friend some money...that he was definitely gonna a pay. He just needed to find a better job.

 

“Where is he?”

 

“He is in the shower.”

 

“Peter...he is an omega.”

 

“And?”

 

“And you're an alpha!” She stated the obvious.

 

“So what?” Peter said. “I'm not gonna attack him.”

 

“Yeah...but you might develop feelings for him!”

 

“No, I won't!!”

 

“You probably already did, didn't you?”

 

“I did not!!!” He said trying to sound sure. “Steve is a friend in need! That's all!”

 

“Fine…” Gwen sighed. “It's a good thing, what you're doing, Pete! Just be careful...you don't know him very well.”

 

She was right.

 

But it turned out living with Steve was easy, it was good. It was great...

 

The boy woke up early every day and made Peter breakfast. He also made sure the alpha wasn't late. Peter's apartment had never been cleaner. Steve cleaned and organized the whole place. Peter was amused.

 

“Hey...how was your day?” Steve asked setting the small table for the dinner. Peter never used that before. He always ate watching TV. Steve opened a bottle of cheap wine Peter had, but the alpha didn't let him drink. No matter how much he pouted.

 

“It was fine…” Peter said sitting. Steve had made spaghetti. He was trying hard not to think anything else from the domestic life they were having, but it was getting hard. Steve scent was everywhere, but Peter's bedroom. Steve didn't go in there, so it was the only messy place inside the apartment. He found himself anxious to go home to see the omega. To have dinner with him, talk about stuff Steve saw on the news, or stuff the happened at Peter's college classes. And it had been only a week.

 

“I'm gonna start the job search Monday.” Steve said. “The bruises are gonna be faded by then.”

 

“Cool.” Peter said smiling. “I'm sure you are gonna find something quickly.”

 

“Restaurants... I met a guy once that said the restaurants are always hiring desperate people and they liked more the American desperate ones…”

 

Peter raised his brown.

 

“He was an asshole, in case you are wondering.”

 

“So…” Peter wanted to ask Steve some personal questions for a while, but he didn't know how. He also didn't want to disturb that happy dynamic they had going on. “Where are you from?”

 

Steve looked at him surprised at the question.

 

“I'm here from Brooklyn actually.”

 

“Really?” Peter said surprised. “Nice.”

 

They become silent for a while.

 

“You want to ask me stuff, don't you?” Steve said breaking the silence.

 

“I'm sorry...it's just, I don't know much about you.” Peter said. “I just wanna know you.”

 

Steve just stared at him.

 

“What do you wanna ask?”

 

There so much he wanted to ask him, he didn't know where to begin.

 

“Humm...what is your last name?”

 

“...Rogers.”

 

“Are you lying?” Peter asked frowning.

 

“No!” Steve said smiling. “And for the record I never lied. Grant is my middle name.”

 

“Steve Grant Rogers.” Peter said. “Cool.”

 

“Do you have a middle name?” Steve asked. “Or it's just Peter Parker.”

 

“Benjamin.” Peter said. “It's after my uncle.”

 

“I don't know if mine is after someone…” Steve said.

 

“Didn't you meet your family?” Peter asked.

 

“My mom was my family, but she died when I was nine.” Steve said.

 

“You went to the system then…” Peter filled the blank. Steve nodded. “It was that bad?”

 

“Some houses, no.” Steve said. “Some of them...yeah.”

 

“Do you have someone looking for you?” Peter asked.

 

“No…” Steve said laughing. “Who would look for me?”

 

“Your last foster family.” Peter said. “Assuming you ran away…”

 

“I don't think he would bother…”

 

“He?” Peter asked and Steve became nervous. “I'm sorry Steve.” Peter said after Steve didn't answer and held his hand over the table. The spaghetti, the weak light from Peter's apartment, made everything a bit romantic.

 

“Who is the lady in the pictures?” Steve asked taking his hand back. “You have a lot of pictures of her.”

 

“It's my aunt.” Peter said. “She is the best.”

 

“I thought she was your mother.”

 

“My parents are dead.”

 

Steve looked at him surprised.

 

“They died when I was four.”

 

“That's why you are helping me?”

 

“Yeah...sort of.” Peter said. “If I didn't have her... I would probably be in your place.”

 

Steve didn't say anything.

 

“She's amazing.” Peter said again. “You're gonna love her.”

 

“What?” Steve asked surprised. “You want me to meet her?”

 

“Of course!” Peter said smiling.

 

“And the girl.” Steve asked a little nervous. “Is she your girlfriend?”

 

“No...she is my best friend!” Peter said. “Her name is Gwen... you're gonna like her too. She is actually very anxious to meet you.”

 

“Really? Did you tell her about me.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Of course you did.” Steve said looking. “Who wouldn't tell about a crazy guy trying to jump off a bridge.”

 

“Hey... don't be like that.” Peter said. He wanted to take Steve's hand in his again, but he contained his impulse. “Why...why would you wanted to jump?”

 

“I was tired.” Steve said looking out of the window. “Knowing that nobody cares about you it's tiring sometimes.”

 

Peter knew that there was more, but he didn't insist. “Now things changed!” Peter said smiling instead.

 

Steve smiled back.

 

They kept talking and getting to know each other. Peter learned Steve's favorite color was blue. Peter told him some stories about his childhood. Steve told him about the nicest home he had lived and how it was to move constantly. Peter realized Steve still hadn’t finished high school and that it was one more thing they had to figure it out, but he was a homeless kid and was scared to be reported to the police. That would have to wait apparently.

 

“We should probably go to sleep.” Peter said realizing he had drank the whole bottle of wine. “And I’m gonna wake up with a massive head ache tomorrow.”

 

Steve laughed. “You drank the whole thing?” He said picking up the bottle. “Oh my god.”

 

“That’s what happened when the conversation is good.” Peter said getting up. The kitchen spun around and he gripped the table for balance. “This wine is...dangerous.”

 

Steve smile and went around the table to help him. Peter was aware of what was happening, but everything seemed to be in slow motion. His brain was thinking slowly, he was a good drinker, but that wine might be his weak spot.

 

“There you go.” Steve said putting his arm around Peter waist. Peter was about to say everything was face, but he was enjoying having Steve near him. The boy guided him to his bedroom.

 

“Thanks Stevie.” Peter mumbled laying on his bed. “You smell so good.” He didn’t realize he said it out loud and it was too sleepy to see the blush in Steve’s face and how his scent spiked unable to be controlled.

 

The weekend went by fast and Peter had a lot of fun with Steve despite his massive headache.

 

Headaches were much less painfully when you have someone to make you tea and dinner and fetch you medicine. Steve was an angel. They went grocery shopping and Peter couldn’t help buying a bunch of nice stuff for Steve with the excuse it was for the both of them. He knew that it was a very alpha thing to do, but he lied to himself saying it was to repay all the things Steve was doing.

 

They spend the whole Sunday watching movies on the couch. It turned out Steve hadn’t been able to watch a bunch of movies, so Peter made his task to make Steve to appreciate the most recent pop culture works. It was in the middle of Mission Impossible five when Peter felt Steve’s head on his shoulder. He stood quiet for a while then he turned his head and couldn’t help smelling the omega's hair. Steve’s scent was fresh and pure...it was the greatest thing Peter had ever the pleasure of smelling.

 

‘Fuck...I’m screwed!!’

 

\--

 

“I told you!!” Gwen said punching his arm. “I knew it!!!”

 

“Ouch!!”

 

“Are you out of your mind?!”

 

“Hey...I like him!” Peter said.

 

“Peter...he is a seventeen year old homeless kid that probably had survived through abuse and God knows what else!!”

 

“I know!!” Peter said dodging Gwen’s attempt of pinching him. “It’s not like I’m gonna take advantage of him!”

 

“I know you won’t.” Gwen said. “But he is not an omega for you to flirt and see where it leads you. This is a once in a lifetime chance for Steve. What if this doesn’t work? Assuming he likes you back…”

 

“Ouch.” Peter said, although Gwen didn’t hit him.

 

“He goes back to the streets.”

 

“You’re right.” Peter said. “He’s fragile...the least thing he needs is an alpha bothering him.”

 

Gwen sighed. “Just give him sometime...when he is in a better situation, you’ll call him on a date or something.”

 

“Yeah you’re right.”

 

“And when I’m gonna meet this mysterious omega it’s turning your head upside down.”

 

“Soon…” Peter said. “I already said that you want to meet him...maybe we can go out to eat something next week!”

 

“Next week?” Gwen asked.

 

“C’mon, give the guy some space.”

 

“That is rich coming from you!!” Gwen snorted and punched him again.

 

\--

 

“Hi!” Steve said excited when Peter opened the door

 

“Hey” Peter said frozen by the omega beautiful grim. Steve was actually grinning. “What’s up?”

 

“I was watching Stranger Things...it’s so good!!” He said smiling. Peter had left an old notebook that still worked for him to watch Netflix.

 

God he was cute…

 

“Have you watched it?”

 

“Yeah…” Peter said putting his backpack down.

 

“Do you want to watch it again...I’m actually a little scared.”

 

Peter had to gather all his inner straight to say no. “I’m...I’m very tired.” He said looking to the spot behind Steve’s head. “All I wanna do is take a shower and crash on my bed.”

 

“Oh…” Steve said trying to hide his disappointment. “Sure of course.”

 

“I made dinner.” Steve said when Peter was going to the bathroom.

 

“Thanks Steve.” Peter said. “You didn’t have to.”

 

“I want to.” Steve said and Peter’s breath got caught in his throat. That would be more difficult than he thought. “I went out to look for a job, as well.” Steve said keeping Peter to take a shower.

 

“Good! How it went?”

 

“Well...better than when I didn’t have a house, I guess.” He said scratching the back of his neck. “This lady of a Chinese Restaurant down the street liked me...I have to wait for some calls now.”

 

“Cool…” Peter said smiling. “It’ll work Steve! You’ll see, suddenly you will be laying on this couch complaining about your boss like everybody else!”

 

He chuckled and Peter wanted to kiss him.

 

‘Shit!’

 

\--

 

Peter caught himself wanting to stay home more and more. When was at college he was thinking about the breakfast Steve had made him, what they talk at the table, Steve’’s cute sleepy face. Gwen was constantly pointing out his dorky expression. When he was at work, he wanted to leave more than normal, he thought about what he where he would buy dinner. Peter searched for cheap sushi places. Steve had never eaten sushi before so Peter was looking for cheap place, but clean enough that wouldn’t give the omega food poison

 

On Wednesday he arrived with a some boxes from the Indian place down the block to find a very happy Steve. He had never seen Steve that joyful.

 

“I got a job!!” He shouted when Peter closed the door.

 

“Shit that’s great!!!”

 

“Yeah!!” Steve said grinning. Peter hated when Steve smiled like that. He hated that he loved his smile so much. “The lady from the Chinese restaurant called. I’m officially their busboy! I even got a shirt!” He said showing Peter the shirt. It was hideous...it looked like it had already been used by somebody else.

 

“That’s great, Steve!!” Peter said putting the bags on the table and going to see the shirt closer. “I’m so proud of you!”

 

“You are?” Steve asked quietly.

 

“Of course!!” Peter said smiling. “You’re putting your life together.”

 

“Yeah...soon I’m gonna be able to get out of your back.”

 

“No hurry pal…” Peter said scratching the back of his head. “I was actually thinking that you know...maybe we could rent a better place...for us.”

 

He actually had just thought about that.

 

“Really?” Steve said surprised.

 

“Yeah...a place where the windows doesn’t face a wall and has two bedrooms.” Peter said a little embarrassed. “With both our paychecks it would be easier.”

 

“Yeah...I suppose.” Steve said thoughtfully.

 

“But we can think about that later…” Peter said. “I’m very happy for you, Stevie…”

 

“Thanks…for everything.” Steve said and suddenly they were hugging. Peter didn’t know who initiate...maybe it was him. Probably it was him, but Steve didn’t jerk away, in fact, he hugged Peter quite tightly.

 

“Uh...we should eat;” Peter said awkwardly after the hug.

 

“Yeah.” Steve said looking down. He was even redder.

 

“When do you start?” Peter asked setting the table.

 

“Friday.”

 

“Cool.”

 

\--

 

Steve worked at lunchtime at until almost midnight. It was a very hard work with a very little paycheck. Peter went to pick him up from work every day. It was only six blocks from his apartment, but it was late and Steve was a small omega that attracted troubles.

 

“You don’t have to do this.” Steve protested on the first day. “I used to live on the streets...I can’t take care of myself.”

 

“I know…” Peter said. “But that doesn’t mean you should. C’mon, it’s just a little walk.” Peter said smiling and Steve agreed.

 

He arrived exhausted from work every night, but he still woke up early to make Peter breakfast and clean the apartment, no matter how much Peter said he didn’t have to.

 

Peter took him to a thrift store on Williamsburg and they bought some clothes for him.

 

“Now I don’t have to use yours anymore.”

 

“Yeah…” Peter replied smiling. But he was a little sad. He liked seeing Steve wearing his clothes and definitely liked having the omega’s scent on his shirts. If someone asked him if he wore a shirt Steve had worn without washing he would lie and said he had never done that!! “But there’s not enough clothes in here.” He said looking inside the bag he insisted to carry the way back. “You still can borrow some clothes.”

 

“Thanks…” Steve said.

 

\--

 

“So…” Peter said a few days later when they were eating the leftovers from the Chinese restaurant Steve worked. “Do you want to meet Gwen?”

 

“Yeah...”Steve said surprised.

 

“I’m going to meet some friends later at the movies, do you wanna come?”

 

“Friends?” Steve said frowning.

 

“Yeah...some people from college.” Peter said. “It’s okay if it’s too much for you.”

 

“No...it’s fine.”

 

“Cool.”

 

They went to the movies, Peter was excited to see the Dr. Strange. Steve, on the other hand, seemed a little nervous.

 

“Calm down.” Peter said on the train. “They’re gonna love you.” He wasn’t looking at Steve, though, he was looking at the creepy alpha that was staring at Steve. He put himself in front of Steve blocking the alpha’s vision. Steve noticed, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Hey guys...this is Steve” Peter said introducing the omega. “These are Ava, Luke, Danny, and the creepy one over there is Sam. And of course Gwen!”

 

“You’re are the creepy one!” Sam protested. Steve shook everyone’s hand. It was clear that he was a little overwhelmed. Everybody was an alpha. Except for Gwen...that was a Beta.

 

“Hey, Steve.” Gwen said when they went to the line to buy their tickets. “I was looking forward to meeting you.”

 

“Me too…” Steve said shyly.

 

“Peter’s told me a lot about you.” Gwen said. “I already like you! You’re awesome!”

 

“Oh...thanks!” Steve said. Peter was caught up in the conversation with his other friends that he couldn’t pay attention on what Gwen was talking with Steve. But eventually he was laughing so Peter relaxed.

 

Peter was a little nervous sitting next to Steve on the movies and Gwen obviously noticed. He got an evil glare from his best friend as she sat on the omega’s other side.

 

He had to get it together. Even though, he wouldn’t try anything. He shared a huge bucket of popcorn with Gwen and Steve. He didn’t argue when the omega insisted on paying half.

 

“This movie is awesome.” Sam said when they leave the movies.

 

“Yeah…”Peter said and they Started to talk about the movie. “Do you like it?” Peter asked Steve.

 

“Yeah…” Steve answered smiling. “That 3-D thing gave me a little headache though.”

 

“It’s okay at the first time.” Gwen said.

 

“Yeah...I usually look like I smoked marijuana every time I watch a 3-D movie.” Danny said.

 

“That is because you usually smoked marijuana before the movie.” Ava said narrowing her eyes.

 

Everybody laughed and Peter smiled at Steve’s laugh, earning another glare from Gwen. His friends went to eat something after the movies, but Peter gave them an excuse to go home. He knew Steve didn’t have enough money and probably was tired. He was on his day off.

 

“C’mon...just a couple of beers.” Sam said.

 

“I’m tired…” Peter said.

 

“Coward.”

 

“Besides, Steve can’t go to a bar.” Gwen said. She was backing him up, because she probably knew why Peter didn’t want to go and because she didn’t want to go herself. Gwen didn’t drink since the first year of college when she drank too much and vomited all over herself.

 

“You can go, if you want.” Steve said. “I can go to the apartment, by myself.”

 

“Of course not Steve.” Peter protested.

 

“Well...I'm gonna call an Uber.” Gwen said. “I could give Steve a ride home.”

 

“Uh…” Peter said. “You don’t have too.”

 

“I want to.” She said and they a whole argument just looking at each other.

 

“Well it settled then.” Sam said putting his arms around Peter’s shoulders. “The alphas going to drink!”

 

“Uh…" Peter said trying to come with an excuse.

 

“It’s okay Peter.” Steve said. “Have fun.”

 

“Yeah…” Peter said a little disappointed. “See you at home.”

 

Steve and Gwen stood in front of the Movie Theater, while Peter and his friends walked towards the bar. He knew Steve was fine, but he didn’t want to leave the omega. He couldn’t be that protective of Steve so he forced him out of his head while he was getting hammered. Maybe he was getting drunk to get Steve out of his head.

 

Peter woke up feeling like shit. It looked like his brain was digging its way out of his scalp.

 

“Oh god…” He said getting up. He didn’t remember how he got home. The last thing he had in his mind was having a shot competition with Sam.

 

“Hi…” Steve said from the living room. “Are you okay?” He asked studying Peter.

 

“Yeah…” Peter massaging his temples. "Wanna an advice...never drink Vodka!!”

 

Steve just looked at him.

 

“I don’t even remember how I got here.” Peter said getting a glass of water. “What?” He asked when he realized Steve was staring at him. “Did I have something on my face? Did I do something wrong last night? Shit!!! What did I do?!”

 

‘Fuck!’

 

“Nothing!” Steve said quickly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah…” Steve said looking the other way. “You just vomited a little. Or a lot”

 

“Oh shit… I’m sorry Steve!”

 

“It’s okay.” The omega said smiling.

 

“No...that was out of line.” Peter said. “I’m sorry... Did I say something wrong?” Peter asked afraid of the answer.

 

“No...not really.” Steve said blushing. “Just said that you won a drink competition and that your boss is a son of a bitch...and uh...nevermind.”

 

"What?!" 

 

"It was nothing Peter, really..." 

 

"Tell me Steve." Peter demanded.

 

"You said that...uh...that I smell really good." Steve said shyly. 

 

"Uh...well, that’s true.” Peter said and Steve blushed. “All of them. I'm sorry Steve, I didn't mean to offend you.”

 

"It was nothing." Steve said awkwardly. "No big deal.”

 

"Oh right. I'm sorry." Peter insisted. 

 

“Do you wanna eat something?” Steve said changing the subject.

 

“No…” Peter said. “I’m just go to bed and die a little. Thank god it’s Saturday. Wake me up when you go to work, please.”

 

“Okay.” Steve said and watched him crawl back to his bed.

 

\--

 

Peter get used to his new life very quickly. Steve was accepted in his group of friends easily and Peter was very happy with that. Steve and Gwen had a special relationship that Peter tried to figure it out, but gave up. They seemed to have their own thing going on other than a relationship connected by Peter, like Steve had with the others. Peter felt a little jealous at first, but then he saw Steve and Gwen were both happy and that passed.

 

They spent a lot of time watching TV shows together, but Steve had found a love for literature. Peter picked a lot of books for him to read from the University library. Peter was very interested on seeing Steve’s reaction to his favorite books. They could spend hours discussing a book. Steve was so smart, but had a totally different life, that made him have a complete different take on the stories.

 

Peter got home one day to find Steve crying his eyeballs out at the kitchen.

 

“Oh God, Steve! What happened?!” Peter asked and almost ran towards the omega. “Did something happened at your job!?”

 

“No…” Steve cried. 

 

“It’s okay…” Peter said and hugged him without thinking. “I got you...what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing... I was just reading Les Miserables.”

 

“Oh…” Peter said and let him go immediately. “Sorry...I guess overreacted.”

 

“It’s okay.” Steve said drying his tears.

 

“Maybe it’s not a good book for you to read right now.”

 

“It’s okay…” Steve said looking at the book.

 

“Which part are you reading?”

 

“Fantine just died…” Steve said sadly.

 

“That’s a tough one.” Peter said remembering the scene. “When I read it, I guess I was eleven or twelve years old…”

 

“Very young for a book like this, don’t you think?"

 

“Yeah...I guess. Whatever, I was reading this part on the train and started crying like a little baby.” Peter said smiling. “A lady had pity on me and gave me her sit.”

 

“Oh my god!” Steve laughed.

 

“So...do you want to go grocery shopping?” Peter asked changing the subject. “I don't think I'm in the mood for pizza.”

 

“Really?” Steve asked. “You are always in the mood for pizza.”

 

“Maybe a salad…” Peter said thoughtful making Steve laugh. “C'mon...we're out of cereal too."

 

Peter got his coat and gloves. Steve just grabbed a jacket, but insisted on gave him his scarf when they were on the street.

 

They went to grocery shop far from their place because the one down the block was mysteriously closed. They walked closely, Peter suppressing the will of taking Steve's hand.

 

“So...do you wanna buy some waffles.” Steve asked. “We eat a lot of pancakes…”

 

“I don't know…” Peter said. He always liked pancakes more. “It's good to change, sometimes, I suppose.”

 

Steve grabbed some waffles while Peter went to see the price of the strawberries.

 

“Steve?” He heard someone calling next to him. “Steve Rogers?”

 

Peter walked towards Steve so he could have a better visual of what was happening. Steve was looking bashfully to this bug guy that was approaching him

 

“It’s you!” He said holding Steve’s shoulders.

 

Peter was about to tell the guy to fuck off when Steve said. “Bucky?”

 

Steve knew the guy!

 

“Bucky!!” Steve said and they hugged. Peter didn’t know what to think.

 

“What is happening?” Peter asked looking at them. The guy frowned at him. He was an alpha and Peter immediately became defensive. “Who are you!? Do you know this guy?”

 

“Peter…” Steve said smiling. “This is Bucky!! He is my childhood friend! I didn’t see him since...since my mom died.”

 

Peter just frowned.

 

“Fuck...It’s been so long!!” Bucky said. “My parents looked for you everywhere! We heard that you went to a foster family in Rhode Island... but when my Parents went there looking for you, you had already moved.”

 

“Really?” Steve said surprised. “You guys looked for me?”

 

“Yeah!! Of course!!” Bucky said. “My mom wanted to bring you back! How crazy I found you here...”

 

Steve seemed very surprised with the new information. They talked for a while and Peter couldn’t help feeling like the outsider. Apparently Bucky was Steve’s best friend growing up...Peter just couldn’t stop frowning.

 

“Where are you living now?” Bucky asked.

 

“Uh...I’m living nearby.” Steve said. “With my friend Peter.”

 

“Cool.” Bucky said and Peter saw him looking at Steve’s neck. That made him angry for some reason.

 

They exchange numbers and more hugs.

 

‘Why they had to hug so much?’ Peter thought getting annoyed, because - in his head - Steve already smelled a little like Bucky.

 

And he finally went away.

 

“What a surprise?” Steve said smiling. “What are the odds of me rediscover my best friend on a grocery store.”

 

“That sometimes happened.” Peter said not impressed.

 

“Not to me!!”

 

Steve’s happiness annoyed Peter. I mean...where were Bucky when Steve needed him? Uh?

 

It was not his fault, Steve had suffered so much, but in Peter’s mind it was!!

 

To compensate the fact that Steve started to talk to Bucky again - on his phone! - Peter bought a new couch...apparently it hadn’t no relation with Steve. He just bought a new couch, his was old anyway. But he went to a department store, bought, new pillows, new sheets and new blankets. He was subconsciously telling Steve to stay.

 

“Why did you buy this anyway?” Steve asked when they were bringing the couch up to their apartment.

 

“It was a great deal.” Peter said with difficulty. He was on the downside which meant that he was carrying the most part of the weight. He might be small, but Peter was surprisingly strong. He pushed the couch by himself the last stairs.

 

“Wow!” Steve said admired and Peter felt proud of himself. He knew that was juvenile, but he couldn’t help it

 

They put the new couch on the living room and Peter insisted he could bring down the old couch by himself. When he was back up he was really tired, his t-shirt was dumped in sweat and glued to his body.

 

“Do you...uh...do you wanted to hit the shower first?” Steve stuttered. Even Peter was feeling his own scent. He was breathing heavy and took some time to admire the blush creeping down Steve’s face all the way to his chest.

 

“Yeah…” He said simply.

 

‘That was low’ He could hear Gwen’s voice on his head, but he didn’t mind. He took a shower and after Steve’s turn he showed the omega the new acquisitions.

 

“Do you liked?” Peter asked. “I bought new pillows too. Try it!” Peter said inviting him to try. The couch was one of those that turned into a small bed. When Steve got out the shower, he was surprised by Peter setting his new ‘bedroom’. “C’mon!”

 

Steve seemed a little embarrassed. “It’s good…” He said frowning after he laid down.

 

“Comfy, right? I bought a new blanket…” Peter said picking up the blanket and covering Steve.

 

“Stop!!!” Steve said when Peter started to tuck him in. “Stop! Why are you doing this?”

 

“I was just…trying to help.”

 

"I see the amount of debt letters that you get!" Steve yelled. "I'm not stupid."

 

"It's no big deal! I'm just looking out for you Steve!!" Peter yelled back. 

 

“You are not my alpha.!!”

 

That was slap on Peter’s face.

 

He was speechless. He stared at the mix of embarrassment and angry at Steve's face.

 

“I'm sorry.” Peter said. “I... I… never mind.” He said and went to his room. He tossed himself on his bed face down moaning.

 

'I'm so stupid!!’

 

'What I was thinking!! He would fall for me... idiot!!!’

 

It took Peter a lot of time, but eventually he slept.

 

In the morning he didn't go to the living room, he got ready on his bedroom first. When he went out Steve was in the kitchen making breakfast as always.

 

“Hi..." He said. “I make some waffles…”

 

“I'm late... I'm going to have breakfast with Gwen.” Peter said simply. “See you later.”

 

\--

 

“You did what!?!” Gwen asked.

 

“I bought him a new couch.” Peter repeated.

 

“Oh my god.” Gwen said laughing a little. “ I knew you liked him, but you are…”

 

“Stop!” Peter said covering his face with his hands. “And I didn't even tell you about his childhood friend we met at the grocery.”

 

“What?” Gwen said surprised.

 

“Yeah… he is an Abercrombie and Fitch model.” Peter sighed. “I'm an idiot, aren't I.”

 

“Most of the time, but not for this.” Gwen said.

 

The awkwardness between them only grew while Steve was getting closer to Bucky. Eventually Peter just gave up. He couldn't compete with him. Bucky was a lot more than Peter, at least Peter thought that. He was taller, stronger, richer, more handsome and he knew a part of Steve Peter never would. Steve never talked to him about his childhood. 

 

They stopped having fun the way they did before. Peter was embarrassed every time he sat in that couch with Steve. He didn't mind getting home late, while Steve had already left for work. He still went pick him up, though.

 

Steve seemed more and more uncomfortable. It took some time, but eventually it happened what Peter had forecast.

 

“So...uh... I talked to Bucky's Parents.” Steve started when they were having breakfast on a weekend. “They...uh...they offered me a place to stay. Bucky is leaving for college, so they will have the space. I will be able to go to school and...uh...get out of your back.”

 

Peter nodded looking at his cereal. “Is that what you wanted, right?”

 

“Yeah..." Steve said quietly. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Why?” Peter asked.

 

Steve didn't know what to answer.

 

“You don't owe me any apologies.” Peter said.

 

Steve moved out on the next day. He didn't have much anyway. After Steve told a bit of what he had been through the last years, the Barnes family wanted to adopt him as soon as possible.

 

“So that's it.” Steve said awkwardly. Bucky came to pick him up, but was waiting outside to give them some privacy. If Peter weren't so mad at himself, he would find Bucky a nice guy.

 

“That's it.” Peter replied. “I'm gonna miss you.”

 

Steve smiled. “You have your apartment back to yourself.”

 

“You make this dump look nice.” Peter said.

 

“Thanks Peter.” Steve said and hugged him tightly. “For everything. You...you saved my life. Several times. In a lot of ways.”

 

“It was my pleasure, Steve!!” Peter said and couldn't help smelling the omega's hair. “Just take care okay…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And you won't be out of the country.” Peter said. “You just...call me if you need anything. Or you know, wanna hang out and watch a movie.”

 

“I will.” Steve said and hugged him again “I'm sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing.”

 

“I shouldn't have talked to you like that.” Steve blurted.

 

“It's okay...I was way out of line!”

 

Steve seemed he was about to say something, but he didn't. They said goodbye one more time. And that was it. Peter was alone again.

 

He was right. That place looked awful without Stevie.

 

\--

 

**“Hey! I got a cellphone!! Add my number. ;)”**

**“This is Steve, btw.”**

 

_“Cool Steve”_

 

\--

 

**“I got a room just for me, can you believe that?”**

 

_“That's nice.”_

 

\--

 

**“Hey... Winifred is asking if you are free for dinner next Saturday.”**

 

_“Sorry... I'm going to visit my aunt.”_

 

Peter knew that was wrong, but he didn't want to hear about how better Steve's life was at the Barnes’. He knew it was selfish, but he couldn't help it!

 

“You know you are being stupid, right?” Gwen said one day.

 

“What?”

 

“Steve texted me. He asked if it everything is okay with you.” She said. “He said you are not talking to him.”

 

“Of course I'm talking to him.”

 

“Not properly!!”

 

“Well you can say to him that everything is NOT okay.” Peter said angrily. “Nothing is okay!!!”

 

“Peter…” Gwen said. “Just talk to him”

 

“Whatever…” Peter said. He didn't want to talk about that. But he knew he needed to. So when Steve texted him - 

 

**“Hey...can you stop by the Park at lunch? I'm in the mood for a hot dog.”**

 

He forced himself to say yes.

 

Peter went to the park and took some time to recognize Steve. It had been a few weeks since they saw each other. Peter was avoiding him after all. He had put on some weight, had a haircut and was wearing new clothes. Except for the T-shirt, he was wearing Peter’s T-shirt!!

 

“Hi…” Peter said smiling. He wasn’t expecting that.

 

“Hi…” Steve said shyly. He was blushing for a reason.

 

“How are you?” Peter asked. “You look nice!”

 

“Thanks…” Steve said smiling nervously. “I’m good...how are you?”

 

“Good.”

 

“So…” Steve said after an awkward silence. “I’m gonna get us some hot dog. This time it’s on me!” He was obviously happy about that, making Peter feel happy too.

 

Peter followed him to the line. They bought hot dogs of the same guy that mistreated Steve a few months before. They were waiting to see the guy's reaction, but he didn’t recognize Steve.

 

They started eating and the awkward silence kept them apart. Things were still different between them. Steve seemed to be very nervous, making Peter think that he didn’t want to be there.

 

“Are you liking your new house?” Peter asked.

 

“Yeah...you should stop by, one day.” Steve said. “Winifred and George want to meet you.”

 

“I will…” Peter said simply. “Are they nice to you?”

 

“Yeah...you don’t have to worry.”

 

Peter knew that wasn’t possible. He would always worry about Steve.

 

Steve looked at something at Peter’s left and seemed nervous. Peter followed his look and found Bucky sitting on a bench far from them.

 

“Everything is okay?” Peter asked suspiciously.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Is he...watching us?”

 

“Sort of.”

 

“What?!” Peter asked frowning. “Why?”

 

“Uh...he…” Steve stuttered. “He is just…”

 

“Steve what is happening?” Peter asked getting angry. “You can tell me.”

 

“Well...Bucky made me come here today.” Steve said and Peter frowned deeply. “I...uh...I missed you and he was sick of me asking for his phone to check your Instagram…”

 

“You what?!”

 

“I know it’s ridiculous.” Steve said. “So I got a phone and Bucky kept pestering me to talk to you already.”

 

Peter didn’t know what to say.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Steve said nervously and look at Bucky’s direction. “Would you want to go out one day...for coffee or something? It’s okay if you don’t want.”

 

“Sure…” Peter said. “We could go now, if you want? I have about...20 minutes.”

 

“No, I…” Steve swallowed the lump in his throat. “I meant like in a date…” His face was really red.

 

“Oh...shit!”

 

“It’s fine. It’s dumb. You don’t have to say yes…”

 

“Yes!” Peter said smiling.

 

“Yeah?” Steve said surprised.

 

“Are you really doubting it?” Peter said. “I’m biting my tongue to keep me from ask you out for months!! I just thought it wasn't a good moment for you, and...well you made very clear that you don’t me as your alpha.”

 

"Oh god...I'm sorry. I just...I thought you would never wanna date someone like me." Steve said. “So I just didn’t want to create expectations.” 

 

"Yeah...I'm not really into smart, incredibly cute, interesting omegas." Peter said smiling. "You're just an exception." 

 

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm a homeless, lost, weird, scrawny omega..."

 

"Not in my eyes." Peter said and Steve blushed. Peter caressed his cheek and loved how he blushed even harder

 

“I thought you were mad at me! You weren’t answering my texts…”

 

“I just...I thought you were better off without me.” Peter said embarrassed. “Bucky is a very nice alpha, you know.”

 

“That I have no interest in.” Steve said.

 

“No?”

 

Steve shook his head. “And also have a girlfriend.”

 

“Cool!”. Peter said not being able to contain his joy.

 

“So...date?”

 

“Absolutely!!” Peter said grinning.

 

They went awkwardly silent again.

 

Peter continued caressing Steve’s face. “I thought I had lost you.”

 

“No…” Steve said shaking his head. “You can’t lose me...you are my hero!”

 

"I miss you..."

 

"I miss you too." Steve said smiling. "So much..."

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Yeah! Why do you think I'm wearing your shirt?" Steve said avoiding Peter's gaze. "They don't smell like you anymore..."

 

Peter smiled and did the thing he wanted to do for so long. He leaned towards the omega slowly, asking for Steve consent. Steve leaned the rest of the way and their lips touched. Kissing Steve was better than he had ever dreamed. He smelled and tasted so good.

 

“I wanna do this for so long.” Peter said a little breathless.

 

“Me too.” Steve said.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah…” Steve said. “I almost jump on you, the day you brought the couch!”

 

Peter laughed and kissed Steve again.

 

“I hate to interrupt kids…” Bucky said spooking both of them. “But we have to go Steve…”

 

“Yeah…” Steve said looking sad.

 

“I’m actually late for work.”

 

“You can keep sucking each others mouths when you go out on a date.”

 

“Yeah...definitely!”

 

Peter and Bucky laughed, Steve blushed again.

 

“See you…” Steve said.

 

“I can’t wait.” Peter said.


End file.
